


Second First Meeting

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam that lost her Janet and a Janet that lost her Sam meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Segundo Primeiro Encontro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133060) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> For the Femslash Big Bang, February challenge, "meet cute".
> 
> Set in the same universe as [The temptation of the mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4763654) and [Mapping alternate universes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5087467), but can be read as a standalone. I swear one day I'll write the actual fic I have planned for this universe, but that will be somewhat long so it may take a while;

Sam couldn’t believe she had finally found it. Months of risking detection and the safety of the planet, searching for something that logically should exist but she knew she had very little chance of finding, spending most of her free time analyzing data and ranking the viability of the realities. She finally found it, a perfect match, or as perfect as she could hope for.

After learning that in that reality Samantha Carter died on the same mission that killed Janet Fraiser in her reality, Sam knew that she had found the ideal reality, but more research was necessary. It took her weeks of connecting to that reality and hacking SGC’s computers as well as Janet’s personal one to get a confirmation, or as close as she would get to one. That Janet took a leave of absence after Carter’s death, and her search history was an indication that she was considering leaving the air force and taking a job at a hospital. Hardly conclusive, but no one would know what they had looking at Sam’s computer, so she took what she got.

She created a portal to Janet’s bedroom, and she waited. She heard Cassandra come in, and almost lost her nerve, but after walking around the house for a while, she left again. Cassandra wasn’t a little girl anymore, and in Sam’s reality she never spent a Friday night at home, so it was comforting to see that this was equal in both realities.

Every second that passed, Sam was more nervous. This plan sounded better before she had to stay there, waiting, because now she was playing in her head all the ways this could go wrong. She was lost in thought when Janet came in, turning on the light.

“Sam? How are you here? How is this possible?” Janet said before Sam could say a single word.

Sam stood, finding it hard to breath. Seeing Janet again after so long was almost too much, she didn’t know what to say or do. All her plans to explain what she had been doing disappeared. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. “I’m not your Sam. I came from an alternate reality, I found a device that allows me to open portals in specific places, and find realities close to mine. In mine, Janet died on the same mission that costed your Sam her life.”

“Why? Why are you here? Why would you come here?”

“I’m sorry, I… I had a plan. I’m… I’m not sure of it anymore. Janet meant so much to me, I had to see her again, even if it wasn’t the same, even if just once more.”

Janet frowned, then she liked her lips. “You were in love with her.”

Sam wanted to deny it, out of habit more than anything else, but she couldn’t do it to Janet’s face, even if not the Janet she knew so well. “We were together, in secret. For years, in fact. The longest relationship of my life.”

Janet nodded. “But why here? I’m sure there are many realities you could have chosen, so why mine?”

“Because you suffered when your Sam died. I found dozen of realities where I died and you are still alive, but this one is the one where you suffered the most with it.”

“So you figured I was in a relationship with my Sam.”

“Did I think wrong?”

Janet lowered her eyes. “Would have been six years by now, if she hadn’t died. I never thought I would see your face again.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you pain. I should have thought this better, but when I found this device, all I could think about what seeing you again. Except it wasn’t you I was looking for, of course, I should have thought of this.”

Janet closed the distance between them, taking Sam’s hand. “I understand why you did this. It’s just… This is so strange. I was talking to your grave this past Sunday, and now you are standing here in front of me.”

“I don’t even know why I did it, not really. I knew there was a risk in opening windows to other realities, I found several in which Earth was destroyed or taken by the Goa’uld, but it was too much of a temptation. I was trying to find a reality that was the same as mine until that mission, and I think I found it.”

“Are you saying you are the same as the Sam that I knew?”

“Except for the past few months. I can’t be sure, but every piece of information that I collected seems to indicate just that.”

“How did you two got together in your reality?” Janet asked.

Sam smiled, thinking of that memory. “We had taken Cass to the park, played all day with her. She was adapting so well, and I told Janet it was all because of her. Cass insisted that I stayed for dinner, and I did. We cooked together, made an Earth version of a dish from Cass’s world. After dinner, we started watching a movie, but Cass was too tired and fell asleep. We took her to bed, and decided to keep watching the movie. At one point, I turned to say something to her, I can’t even remember what, and she was looking at me. That was when I knew, I knew that she felt the same, and that it was worth the risk. I kissed her, and then I left and we didn’t talk about it for weeks.”

“Until Sam was injured in a mission,” Janet interrupted, “and I realized that I couldn’t stand to lose her. I asked her to come to dinner when we were in the parking lot, told her that Cass was asking for her. We waited until Cass was asleep, and we were supposed to talk about this, but we were so desperate that we started kissing the moment we were alone. We did talk, after, but by then it was too late to choose anything else than risking everything to be together.”

They were closer now, close enough to feel each other’s breath. Janet was the one that finished closing the distance, in a kiss that had both novelty and familiarity.

Sam couldn’t stand any longer that night, she had already left her reality for too long, and every moment she was there was another moment that her plan could be discovered, but she promised to return. She knew this was wrong in so many ways, and it wasn’t fair with herself or that Janet, but it was something they needed, no matter the consequences.


End file.
